quite a shock
by allieshayne
Summary: title lame. everyone is quite shocked when they run into luna in a store only five months after ginny and her 'graduated' from hogwarts. kinda far off from the book, just a fun little something. if you read it i hope you enjoy it in some way.


_only the plot is mine. if i had written harry potter......... well, let's just say things would be different._

* * *

The blonde stood staring at the shelves full of baby bottle formula. One hand played with the end of her waist length braid while the other rested on her very large stomach. She was glad her hair had gotten so much thicker; she felt that it made it look better when she left it down.

"Oh my gosh!" she heard a familiar voice nearly scream. She looked to her left, where the voice had come from and smiled. A bushy haired woman ran up and hugged her, well as much as one can hug a pregnant lady.

"I haven't seen you since the end of the war," she exclaimed.

"It's been quite a while," the blonde said in her usual dreamy voice. "Hi Ron," she said, smiling at the freckled red head. He smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Where did it Hermione and Ron go?" another familiar, and definitely female, voice asked. She walked to the end of the aisle she was walking through and looked down each side.

"Hi Ginny!" the blonde greeted another of her school friends. The only female Weasley child screamed as she ran up to her. The infamous Harry Potter strolling behind her. Ginny hugged her and then looked at her stomach.

"Luna! Well, congratulations! How long have you been pregnant?" Ginny said excitedly. Luna tapped her chin for a moment before slowly saying,

"Six months." Ginny's head tilted to the side in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask how that was possible but was interrupted.

"Luna? Luna!" a frantic voice started calling. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'm over here!" she yelled back.

"Over where?"

"Here!"

"Where is here?!" the male voice was becoming more and more impatient.

"By the baby formula, duh." She said. A tall blonde man came thru the racks of clothes.

"What are you doing over here? I told you to stay right where I left you!" he said.

"Yes, but I wanted to help so I came over here. Now I remember you saying something about formula but I can't remember what it was." She said, trying to remember the conversation. The four friends stared in shock; Ron's jaw had nearly fallen off when he saw the man who seemed to be Luna's significant other. The man, who towered over the whole group, rubbed his forehead.

"Luna, I said we didn't need any. We still have a couple months until the babies are born."

"Ohhhhhh," She said as if the world suddenly made sense.

"Wait, two questions. One: when did you marry Malfoy? When did you even start having civil contact with Malfoy?!" Ginny exclaimed. "And second: you and me graduated from Hogwarts five months ago, how have you been pregnant for six months?"

"Well I married Draco five months ago. We started having 'civil contact'," she said, using air quotes. "Our third year, which would be his fourth year." She finished.

"And we can save the pregnancy story for another time, c'mon Luna. I got your CD, let's go." Draco said, trying to steer her to the front of the store. The ever-so-pregnant Luna snatched the CD out of his hand and continued to stand in the same place.

"Not only does this CD helps the babies' brains but it repels nargles and horned scallywags." She informed her friends.

"Whatever you say," Draco said, patting her head lovingly.

"Babies' brains?" Harry asked. Luna nodded rigorously before breaking out into a huge smile. She took her husbands hand and said excitedly,

"We're having twins!" The shock of their enemy being married to one of their friends wore off that second, the other two woman nearly pounced on Luna. They bombarded her with questions from what genders to if she was nervous. Luna excitedly answered their questions, enjoying her old friends' company. She saved her favorite questions for last.

"It's a boy and a girl." She said. She grabbed one of each of their hands and set them on the top of her stomach. The two giggled excitedly when they felt a kick.

"That's the boy, he is a real mama's boy. I've been trying to convince Draco that we want to name him Scorpius." She said. She moved the hands nearly to the bottom of her stomach; they got a kick from that baby two. "That's the girl, she is daddy's little girl." Draco beamed like any proud father would. "We've decided to name her Evelyn." Ginny and Hermione began cooing at Luna's stomach. She tried not to laugh when she saw Harry and Ron's worried faces; Draco simply smirked. He turned mouthed the word 'cowards' to his wife. Luna rolled her eyes and looked back at the two who were talking to her stomach.

"You want to know something, I think, is so clever?" she asked. They nodded. "If you take S, from Scorpio and E-V-E from Evelyn, you get S-E-V-E. Which makes you think of what word or name?" The blonde woman asked.

"Seven," Ron said uncertainly. Luna giggled.

"No, Severus." She said, as if the answer were obvious. Now Harry decided to talk.

"Severus? As in Severus Snape?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Yup, cause we are pretty sure these two were conceived in his old clas-" Draco's hand stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Let's just keep that sort of information to ourselves, kay?" he said, a small blush spreading across his face. Luna nodded. Suddenly Draco whipped his hand away from Luna's face. She gave him a Slytherin-worthy smirk, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"C'mon you little minx, let's go buy that CD." Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'm on a very tight schedule," she said sarcastically. Draco turned, his mouth open, and she continued talking.

"I know, I know. Twins: vitamins, minerals, malnutrition prevention. Blah, blah, blah." She said as she walked past him, waving the CD around.

"How can she be so pregnant and still look like she's floating?" Draco turned and looked at the two couples who had been watching, each person had a different expression.

"What?" he said angrily. He turned and sauntered after the woman he knew he was lucky to have.

* * *

_i'm sorry, this was just...... born haha! it just came out of nowhere, i swear!_

_yes; i did change quite a few things._

_yes; i used scallywags. just pretend pirates don't use that._

_hope you enjoyed it and don't fight the magnetic pull that drags your mouse to the review button ;)_


End file.
